


Tangled Web We Weave

by Elywyngirlie



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: But Post TFA, F/M, Force Bond, Probably not the proper use of the Force, Snowshoes, mentions of Finn, mentions of Luke - Freeform, pre tlj, repost, wickedlywonderfulweekofreylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 12:17:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17121206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elywyngirlie/pseuds/Elywyngirlie
Summary: She thought she could hide forever from him.She thought wrong.A repost.





	Tangled Web We Weave

She was a fool to believe that she could hide from him. 

Reckless.

Ridiculous. 

He swore at her as he trudged up the mountain, pausing occasionally to shift the heavy snow from his snowshoes. 

Inconsiderate. 

Did she really think a few hundred parsecs would be enough to keep him from her?

Did she really think he would stop at anything to claim her?

Her wild scent teased him, tickled his mind as he tried to settle into meditation. She beckoned him with her refusal to be tamed. She ran from his uncle, refused to yield to a training that told her the only way to continue was to remove all senses of herself, of the ferocity and empathy she had built to survive. 

He had smirked at her regret throbbing in the Force bond. She had hidden herself in a frost covered planet in the Outer Rim, cloaked herself but not well enough for him. Wondered if her own self was too high a price to pay or did she overvalue it as she always did? He picked up memories of her time on Jakku--certain a piece would get her a full portion or more only to be disappointed, trudging away with one quarter portion. 

Perhaps she priced herself too high. Perhaps too much hinged on her subsuming her identity. 

Kylo sensed her distress through the Force and dug in, entrenched himself in her mind until he could ferret her out. He stumbled in the thick snow, thrusting his hand through the icy upper crust to balance himself. 

She didn’t know. And his uncle had failed to point it out to her. 

She was bonded to him.  Their sense of self was blurring. The Force paid no attention to the lines drawn between life forms, pressing them together so that their edges began to soften, so that he began to crumble into her. 

He would wake up covered in sweat, unsure if the dream was his or hers. He found himself spitting out his rich food, his stomach bucking at the tangy flavors, decadent creams. Far too often he found himself lost in thought while examining a droid, imagining all the ways he could improve its systems. He would shake his head, growling while slashing with his lightsaber, bits of the droid skittering across the floor. 

The cabin came into view and Kylo bent forward, hands on his knees, inhaling deeply through the snow mask on his face. The bitter cold nipped at the exposed skin on his forehead, under the band holding his goggles over his eyes, the glimpse of skin under his coat sleeves. She had chosen a world as unwelcoming as she had become. 

He did not knock. She was expecting him. He paused in the threshold, observed the cheery fire crackling loudly in the mostly silent room, thick wooden slats lit by small lamps scattered about. He kept his eyes trained on her as he disrobed, shook out his coat, removed his cumbersome snow shoes. 

She said nothing, tracking his every move, while seated behind a small table, two steaming bowls in front of her. 

“Good evening,” he greeted.

“You took longer than I expected.”

“I got lost.” She snorted at that, gestured toward the seat in front of her. Shaking his hair out, Kylo took it, his gratuity reflected back to him through their bond. She scrunched up her face, frustration flashing through her. 

“If you let me eat, I’ll tell you everything,” he promised. He watched her throat bob, her eyes squint at him, testing his sincerity. He tried to hide the exasperation with her. To harm her was to destroy himself. She gave a curt nod and he dug in, the plain broth seasoned lightly enough to appease her tastebuds. She dined across from him, her eyes flickering between him and the bowl. He took in the lightsaber strapped to her side, her staff next to her. Over prepared as if he would dare harm her. 

Finally, wiping the corners of his mouth, he leaned back in the chair, stretching one leg lazily in front of him. She mimicked him, keeping her arms loose at her sides. Their gazes never left one another. 

“Tell me why I trust you,” she whispered into the thick silence. 

“Because I am you,” he replied succinctly. Her mouth dropped and he barked a gleeful laugh. “Close your eyes, Rey. Look to the Force. What is between us?”

“You’re a monster. You murdered your father,” her voice was husky and she flicked her tongue over her cracked lips. Kylo gave her a disdainful smile.

“Use the Force, Rey.” Grumbling, she did as requested, lowering her lids and slowing her breathing. After a moment he felt the tug on the bond, her astonishment bursting through him. 

“It’s a Force bond,” he began quickly. “We made it sometime on the Starkiller. Not sure when. It connects me and you. I can see your mind, you into mine. I’m surprised my uncle didn’t point it out to you.” Rey’s eyes flew open and she bared her teeth at him. 

“Liar,” she spat, but without venom.He shrugged nonchalantly.

“Do you feel that I’m lying, Rey?”

“That’s the problem. I can’t tell me from you,” she hissed through clenched teeth. He nodded.

“Yes, that’s the issue. Force bonds blur the distinctions. We will slowly merge into another. If we break it, one of us may die. If not, we will wish we had.” She stared at her hands on the table, cracked and dry. Kylo wished he had brought some moisturizer with him, wished he had thought to tend to her. Foolhardy child, he thought and she echoed it back to him. He smiled thinly at her. 

“What can we do?”

“Live with it. Build blocks around our mind. Try not to kill one another,” he tried to keep his voice light and failed. Her shoulders slumped and he could feel her mind racing. He felt her request to teach him before she worded it, tried to suppress the triumph swelling within in him, knew he failed as she shook her head at him.

“Bastard.” Again, without heat. 

“It’s hard to hate yourself, isn’t it?” Kylo grinned cheekily at her and she stuck out her tongue. 

And so he began to teach her. They woke in the morning, meditating, crafting a line between their minds. She would create shields and he would smash through them. He would build his and she would slip through cracks, mocking him all the while. He emphasized the need to section off her mind, to store bits of information elsewhere so that it could not be accessed by a combatant. She would bite her lip and nod. 

They caught undesirable glimpses of one another’s mind. Her frantic touching in the shower as she chanted the traitor’s name. His cold plans to drive his lightsaber into Hux’s heart. 

But the problem with Force bonds is the blurring. 

He began to imagine her while in the shower. She imagined what it would be like to remove obstacles in her path, to lash out at anything that annoyed her. 

Until they found themselves one afternoon sitting cross legged from one another, wrists loose on their knees, staring into one another’s eyes. He hadn’t noticed how delicate her freckles were, how petite her nose. She was drinking in the softness of his eyes, the dip in the top of his full lips. 

It happened before he knew it. 

She lunged for him or maybe he for her.  In either case, she was in his lap, tasting him with tentative lips, nipping at the bottom one, his hands gliding up and down her back. 

Force bonds are mirrors. They reflect back to one another the intensity, the depth. 

He could feel her excitement tremor within in her. He could taste his own mouth. He couldn’t tell if the soft tresses he was touching were his or hers. If the weight resting on elbows was his or hers. Whose hip was digging where. 

He lost himself in her. Tried to fill in the cracks of self-doubt with care, ran a tender hand over her sob wracked back, repeated how lovely and strong she was, how could anyone doubt her, that the Jedi were fools, they would all bow to her.

He repeated these things to himself. 

At some point he realized he was staring at his body, slack on the ground, glassy eyed. He had gone so deep within her that he forgot to get out, the Force bond tangling until it was all wrapped around her. He was nestled firmly in her mind, lodged in a corner, walls built around him so that he could not escape. 

She was looking in a mirror, her lips pink and swollen, a tear leaking from the corner of her eye. She was apologizing. She was explaining she didn’t know what happened, didn’t know what to do, but she could see the benefits of it. He pounded on the walls, screaming, his body growing cold, the dying embers warming his pale skin. 

She vowed to find help. She promised to take care of him. He watched through her eyes as she sealed him into a cryochamber, locked him in her shuttle. 

“I won’t forget you,” she murmured, tracing his face through the glass. He growled at her through her mind, tugging at the bond to press his will through her. Her walls flared up and she gave a sad shake of her head before settling into the pilot’s seat and lifting off. She sent a comm through to the Resistance. 

_ I’m coming and I have the prisoner. _

Kylo sank down into her mind, tearing at the edges with his teeth, his fury, his terror. Rey didn’t even acknowledge him, sealing him in her vault and returning to her own secure mind. He had taught her well, his feckless, inconsiderate student. 

 

He brooded. 

  
  



End file.
